What if things were different?
by mernikner
Summary: A um..different story to LOTR'S
1. Default Chapter

Here's an Introduction to a story that I'm making up based on Lord of the Rings. It is about the creature called Gollum and what would happen if things were different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Lord of the Rings, but I sure wish I did coz its a wikid story and Hoary to J.R Tolkien!  
  
The sunlight hit the luscious green grass and the huge oak trees surrounded the opening space. It was a summer's day and everything seemed calm and pleasant. Blue sky surrounded the place. You could just watch the day going by, fascinated about the way nature is. It was spectacular, staying in a trance watching life speed passed. The atmosphere seemed happy and many creatures thought that nothing could go wrong. No evil around to pounce on them and swallow them inside and out. No evil was around until it was made. A thing so small that could create havoc among the world. One ring to control them all. This tiny ring could control everything that came to it, unless one day a most unlikely creature came across it. 


	2. Gollum finds out the truth

Here's the second chapter to my Lord of the Rings story. I hope you like it. Oh by the way Gollum is very different than you probably think he is.  
  
Go on.... Read on.... I know you want to...  
  
Disclaimer...no I don't own Lord of the Rings. If anyone thinks I do then umm...fair enough.  
  
  
  
No one would have ever thought that a creature like Gollum, a friendly hobbit-like creature would come upon a magical power. Gollum found the ring and being a creature with a good strong heart the ring could not over- power him. It is strange because the Ring had never come across a creature that would not give into the evil power of the ring. The ring knew that this creature must be special and it must have a hidden power within. Gollum was a clever creature and he knew that this ring held some sort of power. The power of invincibility he did not know. His wise old friend Gandalf would help him to discover the power of the ring. Gollum decided to go and see Gandalf this instant. He hated things to be on his mind and he got very agitated when he could not solve something.  
  
The summer's day was beautiful. Nature had sprung from within middle-earth and everything had seemed to come to life. Gollum loved the light and the happiness it spread amongst the land. He walked along the bank of the flowing river to Gandalf's cottage in the woods. Gandalf had been researching something recently and Gollum knew there was a problem that was arising. The shire is a wonderful place, but beyond that is words that should not be spoken off.  
  
Ahead he saw his brother Frodo and Uncle Bilbo. The two of them seemed to be in deep discussing with the wise Gandalf. The three of them saw Gollum coming towards them and smiled.  
  
'hello E.T *coughs* I mean Gollum. What are you doing in these parts of the woods?'  
  
The glow of Gollum stunned the two supposed family members of him. They stared at him stunned.  
  
Gollum with a high pitched voice said, ' I have found a ring and I wanted to know what the power of the ring is.'  
  
The three gasped in shock. They knew that this day would come some day. The ring would find him again.  
  
Bilbo got his words together. 'Gollum I need to tell you something. Please sit down it might come to a shock to you.'  
  
Gollum sat down afraid to what was to come.  
  
Bilbo looked into his big spacious eyes and knew that the day had come to tell him the truth. The truth had to come out quick and easy.  
  
'Gollum. You are not my grandson. We found you in the woods one night. A flying saucer had dropped you from the sky in a basket.'  
  
A look of happiness and amazement came to Gollum's face.  
  
'Woah...really? I'm an alien from somewhere not here. Wow, that is totally awesome.'  
  
A new personality came to Gollum that no one had ever seen before.  
  
'Dude, I came from a big thing outer the sky. Dude, where'd it come from?'  
  
Gandalf looks serious.  
  
' I really do not know little Gollum, but an evil ring has to come to you and you must use your powers to take it to Mordor and destroy it.  
  
Where did you find the ring anyway Gollum?' asked Gandalf.  
  
'Oh it was in the grass somewhere. I saw a shiny thing in the grass so I picked it up and here it is on the chain of my necklace.'  
  
Frodo looked at Gollum. Even though that he was not his real brother he still cared and loved for him.  
  
Frodo: ' I will go with you Gollum. I will help you on your task.'  
  
Gandalf: 'I will join you as well.'  
  
Bilbo: 'Me too, me too.' Bilbo said excitedly ready for another adventure.'  
  
Gollum: 'then it's settled. I will go on my totally cool adventure with my secret radical powers in me tomorrow. Anyone want to eat? I'm starving. 


	3. Gollum's dream

Chapter 3: I guess my story is slightly strange, but oh well. I like it. Review if you want to and tell me what I could put next in the story. I need ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own LOTR's! If I did the story would probably be totally different and seriously weird.  
  
  
  
The pale glistening moon shone down on the world beneath. Gollum could see the light, the light above. He wandered towards the light.  
  
'NNNNoooooo don't look at the light. Beware of the light,' screamed Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf running behind.  
  
Gollum ignored them stunned by the light shinning down from the sky.  
  
In his mind all he kept thinking is, 'Dude, that's my flying saucer.'  
  
An urge of wanting to know where he had really came from went through him. In his mind he knew that he did not belong here on Middle-Earth. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a ring sparkling in the grass. Gollum thought that the ring looked more appealing, so he went towards it forgetting about the light in the sky, the knowledge of his whereabouts.  
  
Gollum picked up the ring and looked at it intently, quite quickly forgetting the light. The light was still for a moment then a voice was heard " Idiot." And the light began to go off into space leaving Gollum in darkness and alone. Gollum looked up wondering where the light had disappeared. " Woah, the light's gone!"  
  
Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf had caught up. Out of breath, panting. Staring at Gollum that seemed to be in a trance.  
  
'Guess you're stuck with us then.' Said the O wise Gandalf.  
  
'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo' Gollum shrieked like a pig.  
  
Gollum jumped up from his sleep repeatedly saying, 'I'm stuck here, I'm stuck here. No it can't be.'  
  
Frodo came into Gollum's room and grabbed him to calm him down. Tears started to roll down his face.  
  
'I'm here for you Gollum. There's nothing to worry about.'  
  
Gollum stared at him in amazement thinking; 'Someone loves me, they want to kiss me, they want to hug me, they want to hold me.'  
  
Suddenly to break off the intense atmosphere a singing sheep came along singing.  
  
' Baa baa, Fluffkins, has you any fluff. Yes fluff. Yes Fluff. I AM A SHEEP!  
  
The sheep looked at Gollum and then ran for its life.  
  
Screaming, 'My eyes, my eyes, my precious eyes.'  
  
Frodo and Gollum forgetting that the sheep had passed both started to get ready for the journey that was going to lie ahead in a few hours. 


End file.
